


Kitchen Table (A Reader/Sanji Lemon)

by llamalicious25



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamalicious25/pseuds/llamalicious25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming a member of Luffy's crew you decide to stay behind to do some of your duties while the others visit an island. You think you're the only one on board when you smell a certain cook's upcoming meal and you have your first real conversation together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Table (A Reader/Sanji Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> I recently became obsessed with One Piece and am currently shy of 100 episodes in. I soon claimed Sanji as my "baby" and this idea popped into my head. I apologize to the fans of characters who appear later in the series. I know I can't wait to meet those characters as well. :p  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the "piece", haha. I had a lot of fun writing it.

The waves gently lick the Going Mary as Luffy and his crew sail the sea. You only recently joined after the crew saved your life from a barbarian pirate crew. You had no family and were a loner in your village. Leaving was no issue at all; it was time for some adventure. Not to mention, the crew members were hard to say no to, especially Captain Luffy. You can still remember the conversation leading to your departure:  
“I would love the adventure, Luffy, but I am afraid I have no special skills of my own,” you admitted.  
“You should join us anyway!” Luffy smiled so wide you wondered how his cheeks didn’t hurt.  
You faintly blushed, “Well I suppose everyone said I was a good writer, would that help with anything? I’m also a fast learner so I could learn combat.”  
All the sudden Nami’s attention was caught. “A writer? That’s perfect! You can work alongside me with my navigation skills!”  
Before you even had a chance to say yes you heard a giant cheer from Luffy as he acquired a new crewmate. The kid sure had spunk.  
You packed up all of your things, which wasn’t more than a change of clothing and a few other sentimental belongings. You boarded the ship. Right away you notice Zoro. He was taking a nap on the deck of the ship. You couldn’t help but giggle to yourself. You could already tell the man was like a cat, sleeping one second, ready to fight the next.  
“I’ll take that bag from you. No way should a lady carry her own bags,” a voice said from behind you.  
Before you could protest, you feel the weight lifted away from you as a blond head with a trail of smoke comes up from behind you. You remembered his name as Sanji. You knew he meant good with the gesture, but the bag wasn’t over 30 pounds and you weren’t exactly weak. You let him do his thing. Besides, at this point enough information was out about the Straw Hats to know Sanji was a shameless ladies’ man.  
With that you were sailing the sea, recording weather patterns on specific coordinates as Nami made charts. You were both sure someday you would both create the ultimate Atlas to the sea. You also make points to record experiences with your journey.  
“Look everyone! An upcoming island!” Usopp shouts from the crow’s nest.  
“I hope there’s meat!” Luffy jumps up excited.  
The Going Mary is anchored to the harbor. You personally had no desire to leave the ship; you just want to stick to recording the last couple days’ of happenings. You stay on your bed, journal in hand. You ask Nami to pick up some writing paper and utensils for you.  
“Sure, but it will cost you 50% interest…I charge the boys 100%, but for you I can go down since we’re working on this together.” Nami sticks her tongue out and you chuckle. You accept the deal.  
You are certain you are the only person on board, but a smell allures you. You follow it to the kitchen. Of course, Sanji is present, skillfully handling pans and cooking supplies. You quietly watch in awe for a moment as his hands magically dance about the oven, dropping and dicing ingredients. Shameless as he is for women, he sure has made cooking an art.  
“I know you’re there [Name],” Sanji says, keeping his eyes on the dish, “I know the gaze of a beautiful woman when I feel one.”  
You walk into the kitchen and the aroma entices your nostrils.  
“Would you like a special sample? Only for you of course.”  
“I think it would be rude to try before the others,” you decline, reaching over to a bookshelf where you kept a certain sentimental.  
Surprised by your decline, Sanji makes a swift movement to look at you, and as you grab a certain volume off the shelf your bodies collide. As you fall facing each other, pages waltz about the kitchen. You worry that some may hit the dish filled with dinner’s savory aroma. Suddenly with a thud both you land, Sanji on his back and you on top, position forcing you into direct eye contact with the cook. Your blush rivals the shade of the pantry’s tomatoes.  
Sanji nudges himself up, grabbing your hand in the process, then retrieves the papers. It isn’t until they’re in his hands that he realizes how old the documents are.  
“I’m really sorry, [Name].”  
“Are any of them damaged?”  
“It doesn’t look like it...” he says as his eyes begin to scan the papers, “…this is an old bakery cook book, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah, it was my grandma’s. All original recipes.”  
“I haven’t seen recipes like these before! Would you like to make these with me sometime?”  
“That would be nice. I miss these desserts.”  
“I keep this pantry well-stocked. I bet we could make some now.”  
Sanji sets the book on the table and closely examines them. You lean your head in to also look. The cook was so consumed with the contents of the volume that he didn’t notice you and began to lift his own head up, bonking yours.  
“Ouch!” You both chorus, rubbing your heads.  
So many mishaps with your first real conversation together. You can’t help but laugh.  
“What’s so funny?” Sanji asks, slightly defensive.  
“You, this situation, this crew.” You begin to laugh harder.  
Flirt Sanji kicks into high gear as he picks up your chin and puts his face close to yours.  
“You have a beautiful laugh.”  
“Well…thanks…?” is the only answer you have for him.  
Sanji starts to lean in for a kiss, which you dodge away from. You begin to the table, picking up your grandma’s book to put back in the shelf so it could evade danger.  
“What’s wrong, [Name]?” Sanji asks, confused.  
“You’re Sanji. Everyone knows you flirt with everyone. I don’t want to be just another face to you.”  
It hurt for you to say it. He is handsome and very helpful towards you. You had to admit to yourself that you did like him…a lot. Still could you trust this untamable man?  
Sanji looks at the ground, slightly defeated. “I know who…what… I am. I know a self-respecting woman would steer clear of me, but please give me this one chance. I really like you, [Name]. You’re beautiful no matter what you are doing. Your laugh, your passion, your wit with the others. Most girls just submit to my charms, but you don’t. It makes me want you more. Please, give me one chance. I can change your mind about me.”  
You think he was giving an A for effort, but how many times did he use this line in the past, you wonder.  
Seconds drag like minutes or hours to Sanji, who needs an answer. He took deep drags on his cigarette, then rubbed the butt in the ashtray. He turns the meal to a simmer and begins to walk away.  
“I’m sorry, [Name]. No lady deserves the pressure I gave you.”  
You felt a ping of hurt. You’ve heard many stories of Sanji, but nothing like this. As he passes you, you grab his arm and swing him in front of you.  
“No I’m sorry,” you say, your eyes meeting.  
“You mean you’ll give me a chance?” he asks, his eyes turning into hearts.  
You laugh. “Of course!”  
Sanji leans in to kiss you, and this time you don’t run away. His lips are soft and surprisingly sweet-tasting despite his being a chain smoker. You both break away from lip-lock.  
“How much can you trust me?” Sanji asks.  
“Well I did say I set sail for an adventure!”  
Sanji kisses you again, his tongue asking for entry into your mouth. You accept its request. It tastes smoky, but you don’t care. His hand starts by your cheek, then moves down your neck in a tender movement, making its way to your breast. He cups your breast, then kneads and massages it with a single hand. The other hand is running down your side, making its way to your ass. Sanji’s kisses trail down your neck in soft little pecks.  
“Do you still trust me?” he breathed out.  
“Yes. Yes I do!”  
He quickly removes your top and pants, leaving you in only bra and panties.  
“No fair!” you say. “Why do I have to strip and not you?”  
You quickly remove the blazer from an amused Sanji, unbuttoning his shirt a button at a time. He kicks off his pants. Now he is only in boxers.  
“Well now look what’s unfair! You’re wearing more than me!” Sanji protests.  
“What do you mea-?!” Before you could finish your sentence he rips your bra off, exposing your naked breasts. Before the bra even made it to the floor, your breasts were cupped by Sanji’s expert hands.  
“Now we’re even,” Sanji says, massaging his prizes.  
His kiss frenzy continues, starting back up the neck, then down to your collarbone. When his mouth reached your breasts he took a nipple into his mouth, lightly sucking, then tonguing it.  
One hand trailed down past your belly. With his fingertips he slowly ran his hand across your inner thighs in sweet caresses. Between all of the sensations you let out a moan.  
“Do you like that?”  
You nod and his fingers keep toying with your inner thighs. He removes your panties in a graceful movement, then his fingers work their way to your lady bits. Sanji’s pointer finger wiggles around your clit as other fingers tease your opening.  
At that moment Sanji picks you up and throws you on the kitchen table. He puts his mouth on your bits next, tonguing all the areas his fingers stroked before.  
“Are you ready to scream my name?” Sanji smirks.  
You could barely speak. Heck this was one of your first sexual encounters and by far the best. Words are not in your capacity right now.  
Sanji removes his boxes and his large, hard member emerged. It is much bigger than other ones you’ve seen.  
“Will this hurt?” You manage to utter.  
“It might, but I’ll try to not let it.”  
Before he swoops down on you, he tries to make you comfortable with more kisses. Then he entered you.  
You let out a gasp and a moan and he thrusts into you in a series of soft and hard thrusts. You can feel the table move underneath you and you wonder if it will collapse.  
In between pants you manage to utter, “Sanji…I might…I might…”  
“I know. Just do me a huge favor and scream my name.”  
“Sanji!”  
“Louder!”  
SANJI!”  
With that you cum after he collides with your g-spot.  
“I love you, [Name]!” he grunts as you could feel him fill you up.  
You both looked at each other doe-eyed and passionately kiss.  
You took a risk trusting such a wild man, but something tells you that he is sincere.  
Sanji begins dressing himself. “So how about we make something from your book?”  
“Sounds great!”  
Later, after everyone reconvenes, supper is brought out along the table with new dessert.  
“Hey this is delicious!” the always hungry captain proclaims, arms flailing everywhere, grabbing whatever he can get his hands on from the table.  
“Watch it Luffy with how rough you are at the table! It’s going to break!” Nami nags.  
“That table is pretty sturdy. No need to worry about that,” Sanji says, winking at you, “You would be surprised what it can handle.”


End file.
